Catarsis
by LDGV
Summary: Estando allí, parada en aquel templo flotante mirando la curvatura del mundo bajo sus pies, Videl veía como el cielo se llenaba de miles de esferas de energía. Y presenciando tal espectáculo humanamente inexplicable, Videl llegaba a una incuestionable conclusión: él lo cambió todo, y en especial, a ella misma. [One-shot]
Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Catarsis**

Sentía que caía, caía a gran velocidad por lo que le parecía ser alguna especie de túnel resplandeciente y multicolor. Videl, aún sin entender qué pasaba, continuó descendiendo por aquel conducto hecho de luz notando que su existencia, increíblemente, se redujo a una masa energética consciente e incorpórea.

Siendo incapaz de detenerse, Videl únicamente se dejó llevar viendo cómo se acercaba a lo que le daba la impresión de ser el final del camino. Y aproximándose cada vez más rápido, Videl fue envuelta por un destello tan enceguecedor que perdió la noción de lo que ocurría en ese instante. Tal cosa, indiscutiblemente, se volverá un recuerdo que humanamente será imposible de olvidar.

Pestañeando súbitamente y viéndose a sí misma, Videl se sacudió al ser estremecida por un escalofrío que quizás nunca más vuelva a sentir en toda su vida. Levantando las manos con lentitud, Videl acarició su propio rostro tratando de convencerse que aquello era real y no un invento de su imaginación. Y desafiando a la más rígida lógica, Videl aceptaba que era cierto:

Estaba de vuelta y viva.

Sintiendo el duro piso gracias a las plantas de sus pies, Videl se asombró al ver de regreso a sus piernas palpándolas aún sin pronunciar palabra. Escuchando las voces de los demás allí reunidos a sus espaldas, Videl se volteó de inmediato comprobando que no se hallaba sola. Todos, absolutamente todos, se encontraban ahí rodeándola y sumergidos en sus pequeños mundos.

Krilin abrazaba su familia en una esquina, Milk y Bulma charlaban entre ellas mientras los otros también conversaban con normalidad. Y verlos así, comportándose como si esto ya lo hubieran vivido miles de veces con anterioridad, hizo que la mente racional de Videl explotara hallándose abrumada al naufragar en un océano de dudas:

¿Acaso aquello era un maldito sueño?

¿En qué clase de desquiciada dimensión se metió?

Y al tratar de responder a esas interrogantes que agobiaban su cabeza, Videl se topó con una inequívoca conclusión que la llevó, sucesivamente, a la causa de ésta: Gohan.

Nada volverá a ser como era antes, y a partir de ese momento sería parte para siempre de esa inexplicable realidad llena de magia, la cual, conoció en el segundo exacto en que su camino se cruzó con el de Gohan. Él, y solamente él, era el responsable de haberla sacado de la monotonía para mostrarle cosas que se escondían a plena vista.

Él, Gohan, lo cambió todo.

– ¿Videl, Videl? –Milk, acercándosele, le hablaba al verla profundamente ensimismada– ¿Videl, estás bien?

– Ahhh, sí…

Volteándose, Videl se vio cara a cara con Milk quien le obsequió una cálida sonrisa llena de paz. Tal gesto, por muy reconfortante que fue, se volvió otro enigma que la pelinegra no comprendía: ¿cómo aquella mujer, luego de aquel infierno desatado por un monstruo rosado, podía sonreírle con tanta tranquilidad?

– ¿Segura? –Le cuestionó Milk–te ves muy pálida, Videl. Tal vez quieras un vaso con agua.

– ¿Cómo es posible todo esto, cómo? –Sus labios, cobrando vida propia, dijeron en voz alta lo que su mente no se atrevía a decir abiertamente– ¿cómo pueden actuar con tanta normalidad después de lo que pasó?

– Lo sospecha, era eso–sonriendo para sí misma, Milk miró a un lado y luego se concentró en la chica.

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso…?

– Tienes la cabeza llena de preguntas, preguntas que te exigen respuestas pero no las tienes–hablándole con delicadeza, Milk enmudeció a la hija de Mr. Satán–sé que aún lo recuerdas, sé que sí. Tú, Bulma y yo paseamos por todo el paraíso buscando a Gohan, pero no lo encontramos.

– Sí, lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo.

– Bien, eso es una muestra que todo lo sucedido es real y…

– Eso lo sé, créame señora, no dudo de eso. Lo que no entiendo es cómo estamos…

– ¿Vivos? –La interrumpió Milk–bueno, eso se debe a las esferas del dragón, ellas fueron las que nos devolvieron la vida. Comprendo que sea difícil de entender, podríamos sentarnos durante horas hablando de todo eso, pero creo que ese es un deber que no me corresponde. La persona que debe explicarte eso y mucho más, es mi hijo.

– Gohan–sin pensar, pronunció aquel nombre en un susurro.

– Ahí está otra vez.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Ese brillo en tus ojos, ese brillo que se produce cuando piensas en él.

– Se equivoca, señora–apenada, Videl no pudo evitar que su faz se enrojeciera escandalosamente–no sé de qué…

– Tranquila, sé que te avergüenzas, es normal a esa edad–Milk, haciendo a un lado las pretensiones que tuvo cuando vio la cercanía entre ella y su hijo, sencillamente le demostró sincera empatía–tenías razón Videl, tenías razón. Mi Gohan está con vida, mi corazón lo puede sentir ahora mismo, tal y como el tuyo siempre lo supo…

– Señora, yo…

– No pienso entrometerme entre ustedes dos–poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Milk admitía con cierta tristeza mezclada con felicidad que su niño ya era un hombre, y como tal, la mujer apropiada para él al fin había llegado–y cómo te lo dije hace un minuto, Gohan es la única persona en todo el mundo que puede darte las respuestas que tanto quieres. Sólo espéralo.

– Señora, de verdad, no sé de qué está…

– Videl, linda, si quieres mentirme a mí está bien, pero no te mientas a ti misma, no lo hagas…

Dejándola sola para que pensara, Milk se alejó de ella terminando de aceptar que desde ese instante deberá compartir el corazón de su hijo con otra mujer, pero no con cualquier mujer, si no, con la correcta. Videl, por su parte, seguía en silencio mientras los demás continuaban hablando sobre la titánica pelea que se daba en un lugar lejos de allí.

Complementando lo anterior, un trío de voces resonaron repentinamente en su interior pidiéndole ayuda. La primera era del padre de Gohan, quien, exhausto, le suplicaba que levantara las manos a todo aquel que lo escuchara. Y sin dudarlo, pese a que no sabía por qué lo pedía, Videl elevó sus brazos sintiendo como una pizca de su ki salía propulsado fuera de ella.

La segunda voz, zumbando tiempo más tarde, le pertenecía al esposo de Bulma, cuyo nombre no recordaba; sin embargo, fue la tercera la que despertó su total interés. Era la de su papá, era la de él. Videl, incrédula, no tuvo más alternativa que seguir escuchándolo sin imaginar lo que sucedía al otro lado del universo conocido.

¿Hacia dónde iba toda esa energía?

¿En verdad eso vencería al maldito de Majin Buu?

Más preguntas.

Más preguntas sin respuesta.

Más preguntas que sólo se despejarían haciéndoselas a él.

Y entretanto los otros fijaban su mirada en el firmamento, Videl la hundía en el piso recordando su búsqueda en el paraíso. Lo llamó sin parar buscándolo entre los infinitos jardines, pero él no apareció. Aún así eso no la angustió, al contrario, la llenó de esperanza y de algo más, algo que acabó de germinar cuando él la curó en la enfermería del torneo con una semilla.

Un algo que, irreversiblemente, creció con tal ímpetu en sus adentros que la convenció de que aún vivía pese a las negativas que llovían sobre ella. Qué tonta se sentía. Se burló tantas veces de Ireza y sus relatos románticos, que ahora a pesar de querer negarlo, ella estaba viviendo el propio. Ya tendría la oportunidad de aclarar sus sentires, por el momento, solamente deseaba volverlo a ver.

Así pues, no teniendo nada más que decir, Videl tomó su asiento para presenciar la unión más grande en la historia humana para darle fin al mal absoluto. Tal visión, sencillamente, carecía de las palabras adecuadas para describirla. Ver tal cantidad de esferas de poder ascendiendo una tras otra, era definitivamente un verdadero espectáculo único en su naturaleza.

Y al atestiguar dicha maravilla manifestándose ante sus propios ojos, Videl acabó por erradicar de sí misma hasta el último vestigio de incredulidad. Había observado sucesos y criaturas que años atrás hubiera tachado de engaños y fraudes, por ende, su terco y engreído escepticismo no le habría permitido admitir que sus prejuicios, al igual que su antigua personalidad, no eran nada.

Era un hecho, la Videl de antaño se disolvió como polvo en el viento. Aquella arrogancia y frialdad que solían aprisionarla desaparecieron gracias a él, y justo allí, al darse cuenta que no existía cosa que no se lo recordara, una pesada mano se plantó en su hombro haciéndola borrar el más mínimo pensamiento que tuviera.

– ¡Gohan! –Automáticamente y por instinto, Videl le habló al sentirlo cerca– ¿eres tú, Gohan?

Ignorando los gritos de Milk, Videl se dio la vuelta topándose con él quien le veía con su típica expresión sonriente. No obstante, aquel no era el Gohan que conoció en la escuela. No lo era, para nada. Si al conocerlo ya era alto ahora lo era aún más, asimismo, sus provenientes músculos se confabulaban con su maduro y marcado rostro dándole un aspecto difícil de creer.

Pero que ella, siendo una Videl diferente y nueva, sí lo creía.

– ¡Eres un tonto, hiciste que me preocupara por ti!

No dejándolo responder ni tan siquiera hablar, Videl ya no pudo contener más la presa de emociones y meramente explotó. Lo golpeó en su pecho queriendo que sus reclamos y reproches ahondaran en él, y al hacerlo, sin que pudiese evitarlo, las lágrimas fueron empapando sus mejillas grabando con sal aquel reencuentro en su memoria.

– No tienes por qué llorar así…

Claro que sí, claro que sí tenía una razón para llorar de tal forma. Llorar, derretirse en un sonoro llanto, era la catarsis perfecta para terminar de liberarse de sus últimas cadenas, sepultando, para siempre, los pesares que nunca se atrevió a confesar. Sí, miles de interrogantes esperaban ser respondidas, pero aquello quedará para más adelante, primero quería sentir antes de pensar.

Haber muerto y resucitado no eran cosas que pasaran todos los días, pero Videl, sintiéndose parte de aquel inusual grupo, estaba dispuesta a acostumbrarse a ello. Y más aún, al tenerlo a él.

 **Fin**

Hola, les agradezco mucho haber leído esta pequeña historia. La escena donde Gohan y Videl se reencuentran en el templo sagrado siempre me ha resultado muy tierna, y suele sacar mi parte más cursi, pero con este fic quise enfocarme no sólo en lo romántico del momento, sino también, en la transición que Videl dio de la vida que solía tener a la nueva que ahora posee.

Más allá del sentido amoroso que, claro está, se percibe en esa escena, me impresiona el hecho de ver a Videl llorando desconsolada sobre el pecho de Gohan. Cuando veo eso se me viene a la mente la Videl del principio, y me asombra ver como aquella Videl de piedra perdió por completo aquella actitud tan huraña que tenía, llegando al extremo de llorar pública y sinceramente.

Quizás esté exagerando de más, pero esa metamorfosis que vivió se refleja a la perfección en los pocos segundos de esa escena. Y con eso en mente, escribí la historia escuchando un poco de música para concentrarme más en esa Videl sollozante. Si alguno quiere oír la canción que me ayudó de inspiración, búsquenla en You Tube con este nombre: **V For Vendetta - Evey Reborn**.

Bueno, ya basta de tanta palabrería, no quiero aburrirlos con mis divagaciones. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos volveremos a ver en otra historia en el futuro. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
